Forbidden And Lost
This is a poem written by Brams. These are my other poems. NOTE: This contains spoilers for the following canon books: Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, and The Ultimate Guide. I suggest you've read some of these before looking at this poem. Otherwise, read at your own risk! >:D Anywho, enjoy! <3333 Forbidden And Lost We are the six forbidden, Forbidden and lost. Before we were meant to thrive, We fell to the paws of death. But the one thing all six of us share Is forbidden parents, breaking the code. We'll tell you who we are, But it's your job to guess. Three of the six step forward. They say: We were the kits Of Thunder and River, Of shaded maples and dusky apples, Our half-siblings, from our father's side Have descendants - in River and Tribe alike. But we watched our mother step into darkness From where we stand today. Can you guess who we are And our parents who broke the code? The next two follow the three before. They say: We were born of shadows But one was stained with herbs and sorts. Forbidden meanings created us, But only our mother knew that we died. Buried together, and united again, But our brother never did join us After doom swept through the forest And destroyed our family. Can you guess who we are And our parents who broke the code? The final kit stays alone. She says: I was also of Thunder and River, A descendant of who was before. I never knew my real father, But was the only cat across the border That knew about me. One of my siblings still lives today. Can you guess who I am And my parents who broke the code? There is a pause, before the first three speak again: They say: Our parents were Mapleshade and Appledusk. We drowned in the river, after our mother tried to save us, And that was the last time we ever saw her again. It was never our fault. Our names are Larchkit, Patchkit, and Petalkit, And we are three of the forbidden Forbidden and lost. Only three she-kits remain And two step forward, side by side. They say: Our parents were noble Raggedstar And determined Yellowfang. We never knew our only brother - '' ''His name was Brokenstar. Our names are Hopekit and Wishkit, And we are three of the forbidden Forbidden and lost. The final she-kit pauses, then says: I'm a descendant of Appledusk, My father was one of them. My sister is Mustystar, leader of RiverClan, My brother, Stonefur, was once a deputy. My parents are Bluestar and Oakheart, I'm sure you know me now. My name is Mosskit And I am part of the forbidden Forbidden and lost. Now you see, We are the forbidden six, Never meant to live, But our chance just slipped away forever... ... We are the forbidden six -'' ''Forbidden and lost. The End. Author's Note I love the end of this poem. <3333 NOTE: The names are definitely canon, because WW says so. DO NOT accuse me of making those names up. Thank you! Anyway, this is the end of Forbidden And Lost - I hope you enjoyed it! The links to my other poems are at the top of this page. Until next time, --Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 19:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) This category Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions